


You shared your alleyway with me (so share my dormroom?)

by selfdestructivetendencies



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Too, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelica and Peggy are probably in next chapter, Cheating, Don’t worry, Eliza is too kind, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maria deserved better, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Protect Maria Reynolds, alex is an ass, it’s not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructivetendencies/pseuds/selfdestructivetendencies
Summary: When Eliza Schuyler and Maria Lewis find themselves sat in the same alleyway in the middle of a storm things come out and Eliza finally learns the other side of the story (and quite a bit more).
Relationships: James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Marliza are my babies :) 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Don’t worry, Alex will probably get redemption in the next chapter thing

Despite the storm raging outside, Eliza has been wandering through the courtyard of the city's college for some time now.

She had been in her boyfriend's dorm before the storm hit but soon learned he had no incline to keep the promises he had so faithfully put out when he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

First Angelica.

While neither had acted on the attraction they felt towards each other, Eliza knows her sister and lover have been pining after each other long before she had kissed him that day in the park.

She saw the looks Angelica bore when she and Alex were together but had mistook them for loneliness and made it and her and Peggy's mission to find someone for her.

What a fool she had been

Then John.

He is probably one of the sweetest people Eliza has ever met. Briefly she wonders if that was all apart of the ruse too. She shakes herself out of it as she shivers in the cold.

John is a good person. Alex's infidelities with him, while hurtful, do not define him and she would not hold it against him— although it was getting difficult with all the guilty looks he shot her way.

And finally Maria.

Eliza has no feelings towards her as she doesn't know who she is. To her, Maria Lewis is just a name. Another name to add to the list, another knife to stab at her heart.

The betrayal is worse this time and that’s why she had fled. A girl she doesn't even know, a freshman at that.

Is Eliza really so unlovable Alex had to find love anywhere else? Is she really not enough?

She finds shelther from the storm in a dark alley between the science buildings, which probably isn't the best idea at ten o'clock on a Wednesday evening during a thunderstorm but she is far beyond caring.

She leans against the brick and tries to collect herself when she hears quiet sniffles.

Against her better judgement, she calls out. "Hello?" She speaks cautiously. "Is someone there?" The sniffles mute as soon as her voice rings out. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." Yes, she realises that is exactly what someone would say if they were going to hurt them.

She takes her phone out of her pocket and tries to see what is huddled against the wall with the flash.

The person lifts their head, squinting at the direct light.

"Right. Sorry." Eliza props her phone against the wall of the narrow alley so they were still illuminated slightly and bends down.

That is when she gets a first look at the girl in front of her.

She's wearing a cropped white tank top and a short red skirt. The girl has nasty bruises running up and down her exposed arms and. legs. She has her face buried in her knees and Eliza hardly knows she’s alive without the occasional shudder of her shoulders.

Eliza slowly touches her shoulder.  
  


Bad choice.

The girl violently flinched backwards, hitting her head hard against the wall. She winces at that and holds her head, only shaking harder.

"Sorry, I won't touch you again."

The girl looks up at her, astounded. As if she wasn't used to someone doing something to make her feel more comfortable.

She tries to smile gratefully at her but it comes out as more of a grimace.

When Eliza steps forward, she instinctively shuffles back, wincing as she does.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," Eliza reassures her. “What happened to you?”

The girl shakes her head.

Had she gotten attacked? Why was she out in the cold in just a crop top and short skirt? Who hurt her?

When she arrives back from her thoughts, her new acquaintance's head is once again buried in her knees.

"So what are you doing out here?" The girl stays silent. "You don't have to talk... is it okay if I do?"

She nods slowly.

"It's been a bit of a day. My boyfriend cheated on me. For the second time. I always kind of knew it was gonna happen but it hurts... Like a knife to the chest." Silence, as always. "I should probably tell you my name, considering. I'm Eliza. Eliza Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

At this, the girl finally looks in the eyes and her shoulders shake as she silently sobs harder than before.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay now." She doesn't touch her again, knowing it wouldn’t be a smart move. "I don't know what's bothering you. But it'll be okay. I promise. If not, we'll make it okay. It's the least I can do since I stole half your alley.”  
  


That earns a small smile and Eliza mentally high-fives herself for it as she continues.

"I was at his place when he told me. We were just talking — I know it's kind of late but nothing dirty, I swear." Mystery girl smiles slightly. "Then he just... spilled. I just grabbed his coat, my boots and ran. I don't know the way back to the other side of campus. It's a little dark and there are usually little marks and scratches on the right benches but I can't really see anything so...

"Sorry. You probably don't wanna talk to a stranger, I'll just... find another alley."

Another clap of thunder came and Eliza jumps. The girl yelps and shifts towards Eliza, grabbing her hand before letting go after she realises what she’s done.

She looks up with fearful eyes and only finds Eliza smiling down warmly at her.

Slowly she shuffles closer and closer to Eliza, almost experimenting. Another flash of lightning came and the girl squeezes her eyes tight before the thunder cries again and she ends up huddled in Eliza's lap, sniffing quietly.

“Can I...”

“Of course.”

So she stays.

She's still shivering so Eliza removes her coat — it was too hot anyway — and puts it on the girl's body.

"Is this... okay?"

The girl nods slowly.

"I'm so sorry," the girl whispers finally. Eliza stays silent, hoping she'd explain. "I'm an awful person. I thought he loved me. He said he cared. And I didn't know! I promise I didn't know! But then he started talking about his girlfriend, as if I knew and I didn't, I promise Eliza! I'm so sorry."

"First of all, whatever it is you've done, I don't think I'm the one who needs to forgive you. But I would," Eliza smiles, "if that makes you feel better, I absolutely would. Secondly, when I vented to you, I told you my name."

The girl starts shaking harder and Eliza doubts it's from the cold.

"You don't have to though." She says hastily. "There's no pressure."

"Why?" She speaks again, significantly calmer than last time.

"Why what, darling?"

The girl blushes at the nickname. "Why did you stay here in this alley with me?"

"Did you not want me to... I can—"

"No, no, no! It's not you! I just mean..." she tries to collect herself before stopping. "It was me." Eliza is still confused. "My name is Maria. Maria Lewis."

Time stops for Eliza. She stops counting the breaths of the girl in her lap. She stops gently running her fingers through her hair. She stops listening to the gentle patter of the rain as it slid down to the ground. Even the thunder dulls in her mind as she registers who had been lying in her lap.

"...oh."

"I understand you hate me. Completely. If you could just hear me out? Please?"

She simply nods slowly as she tries once again to get a grip of her bearings. The girl sits up as she starts to explain.

"My— someone I know is not a nice person. I had heard Alex had some dirt on them. I thought I could use it to get them to leave me alone. Alex agreed to help. And then he kissed me. And I kissed back, like I'm supposed to and—"

"Supposed to?" Eliza blurts out. "What do you mean?"

"When a man kisses a women, she kisses him back." She recites, almost robotically. "If he wants to go further, it is no one's place to tell him no." Her voice falters towards the end, like she isn't used to such an indignant reaction.

Eliza looks bewildered at the girl who sounds like she had gotten herself stuck in the 1700's. "Did he force himself on you?"

Maria shakes her head vigorously. "No, of course not! He was very gentle and I never said no."

"Did you say yes?"

She stays silent.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She nods. "I know. I cheated on him and I'm awful but—"

"Does he do that too?"

She does so again, slower this time.

Eliza let tears fill her eyes once again but for the girl who lay half on the ground of the dark, narrow alleyway, half on her lap at ten at night in the cold.

“Anyway, it kind of became a thing. He was like a safe place. J— that person couldn’t touch me when I was around Alex and all he wanted in return was my love. It was the least I could do.”

Eliza swallows as she remembers their conversation about waiting for the right time.

"Look," Maria starts. "I know the way back. I live that way too, actually. Number 157. I can direct you."

Eliza looks at her confused.

"You're kidding." Maria shakes her head slowly. "I'm in 152 down the hall." She stops for a moment, truly examining the girl's face. "Why have I never seen you down there?"

She shuffles uncomfortably. "I live mostly with my boyfriend. He doesn't like it when I sleepover so I'm back quite late."

"Do you want to be living over there?"

She nods, almost immediately. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She says in a rush.

Eliza gently touches the girl's hand and looks her dead in the eyes as she asks. "Did he do this to you?"

They stay silent, staring at each other almost intimately.

"Get off me."

"What?"

Maria yanks her hand back and glares at Eliza with a new-found rage. She would usually be surprised by this shift in someone else's mood but Eliza sees the panic and the exhaustion behind Maria's furious façade.

"It was my fault! All of it! You're being so nice to me and you know what I did!" She yells into the night. "Stop it! You're lying so I won't expect it but I'm smarter than that! If you're gonna lash out, please just do it now. I don't- I can't _do_ this anymore."

"Mari, I get it—"

"STOP!"

She physically shoves herself backwards away from the girl that has shown her nothing but kindness. Her foot gets caught underneath her and she cries out in agony.

And now she's weeping. Eliza doubts it’s from whatever pain is stemming in her foot. "Please stop it."

She hugs her arms tight around her knees and Eliza slowly approaches her, making sure she can see every movement she makes.

Slowly she wraps her arms around the girl and lets her sob into her shoulder.

"I deserved it, I did." She keeps whispering.

Eliza tenses. "No."

Maria's nodding again. She's trying to convince someone; it's who she's not sure about.

"No. Alex did an awful thing. You were in trouble and you needed help and he took advantage of you." She thinks for a moment if him cheating on her was a blessing in disguise. "Your boyfriend is a dick. He can rot in jail. I'll make sure he does. Promise."

The freshman shakes her head slowly as stares bewildered at the sophomore in front of her. "Why are you helping me?"

She shrugs and tries to formulate an excuse other than "I kinda need a win" which is not her number one reason but a high contender. "You deserve to have someone fighting on your side." Maria smiles again and Eliza smiles back this time.

"So can you show me the way back?"

Maria's face falls. Her eyes dart across the shadowed ground, looking for something, anything, to focus on as she holds back tears.

"Is something wrong?"

Maria shakes her head quickly. "No, no, of course not. I was just... waiting for my ankle to get better, before I tried to leave but I think it's fine."

  
“Can I see please?”

She rolls down her left sock and hesitatantly shows Eliza the purple and blue bruising around her ankle. It looks broken.

"Maria." Eliza seethes with barely concealed anger. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, I tripped in my dorm." She says, getting quieter as she realises how unbelievable she is. Eliza just stays quiet until she continues. "James, he doesn't like it when I'm clumsy..."

"James... Leland? The ginger freshman?" He had seemed so nice when they bumped each other in the hallway. He had spewed out an array of apologies and Eliza had to hastily assure him she was alright. "He's the one hurting you?"

Maria shakes her head. "James... Reynolds."

"...the senior? The 24 year old senior?"

"I didn't know he was that old until later!" She frantically explains. "He told me he was 18 when we met."

"When did you meet?"

"When I was a freshman, in high school...."

"Oh Mari..." Eliza pulls her towards her again and they hug, for whose sake, they didn't know. "So what happened to it?" She asks trying not to stare too much at the girl’s surely-throbbing ankle.

"He got angry so... he stood on it. Hard."

"I'll kill him." She flinches slightly at that and the only thing Eliza regrets is saying her thoughts aloud.

"No! Eliza, no please. You have to promise me."

"I'm not gonna actually kill him, M."

"Promise me you won't go near him." Her eyes are wide and panicked and her breathing laboured. Eliza doesn't want to cause a panic attack and so begrudgingly says,

"If that's not what you want, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you." To the older girl's horror, Maria hauls herself up on one foot, using the wall as a help. Eliza can just feel her fingertips’ skin ripping so offers her arm instead which she gratefully takes.

They hobble out of the alley as Maria continues to talk. "So then through the doors, just walk straight down until you see the giant red dump bin. Your door is the green one after it." Eliza nods then blanches when Maria disconnects herself and starts to limp the other way.

"Maria."

"Mm?"

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to Al—" she stops herself immediately. Eliza looks down and bites her lip. Her friend (?) does the same as she realises she no longer has a safe haven. "...back to James', I guess."

"No."

"Eliza—"

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you again."

"Eliza—"

"I'm serious."

"Eliza—"

"I promise."

"Shut up!" Maria finally bursts. Afterwards, she finds herself rather repulsive but she continues. "You are making promises that you aren't going to keep. You couldn't possibly. You aren't the first person who has found out about James'... tendencies. And you won't be last. There's nothing you can do."

"...I'm sorry."

Maria sighs and leans against the wall. "Don't be. My fault... He’ll be waiting at the gates for me."

"Hey, uh, Maria?”

“Yes?”

“Here.” She reaches into the pocket of the coat that had been discarded on the ground and takes out a dorm key. She holds it out for the Freshman to take.

Maria just stares.

“What—”

“I took it from Alex today,” Eliza explains, “You can come anytime of the day or night to crash or study or just hang out. Even if you think you don’t need it, I would love to see you again.”

Maria nods then, as best she can with an aching ankle, she launches herself at the older girl.

“Thank you.” Her voice is muffled by the fabric of the taller girl’s shirt, with tears and with a weary hesitation. It’s hard to make out but the sound and sentiment come through.

“Of course.” And even at a whisper, Eliza’s voice is clear as day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i had the whole second chapter written out and then it deLEted so :/
> 
> anyway as you can probably tell first part is Alex's POV
> 
> uh enjoy :)
> 
> if you can-

The moment Alex saw Eliza's face he knew he'd fucked up. Maybe it was the way her eyes filled with tears as her face contorted in disbelief. Maybe it was how she slowly turned her head to look anything but him - as if the sheer sight of him felt like a punch to the gut. Maybe it did; he didn't know. Maybe it was the settling look of resignation as she realised there was no hope for the lost little boy from the Caribbean. All he knew was that he messed up the best thing he going in his life.

Going, going, gone. He watched for a moment as she fled out of eyesight. He called for her and followed as she ran out of his dorm and into the hallways. He knew a storm was brewing inside her, much like the one outside. (Although he’d never admit it, he was very frightened of them both.) But, as one storm entered another, he faltered. Alex hadn't been anywhere but below his bed in a storm in years, never mind in the midst of it. Still, he knew he had to fix this. So, with the courage only a lost boy from the Caribbean could have, he dived back into the eye of the hurricane, calling for her.

Eliza and Maria still find themselves locked in a tight embrace minutes after. They both need it more than they care to admit. They don't know what will happen if they do. Maria can feel Eliza gripping her small top for dear life, her hold slick in the rain. Eliza can feel the younger girl gripping her shirt also, shivering against her and with tears against her shoulder.

Then they hear a shout. The girls jump apart and Maria's grip on her shirt only gets tighter. Eliza takes a step towards the sound and in front of the freshman.

"Hello?" she calls cautiously. Maria looks at her as if she's poking a bear with a stick, which she seems to be doing.

"'Liza, what are you doing?"

"Hello?!"

"Eliza, stop it!"

"I've got this," she whispers behind her.

They see the silhouette of a man from a distance away, yelling out. He seems to be stumbling. As he gets closer, they hear what he's calling through the storm. "James?! James, please!"

Maria looks up. "Is that..."

"Alex?" Eliza breaks into a dead sprint through the rain, almost slipping twice. Maria does her best to follow, limping as quickly as she can, with her removed shoe in hand. "Alex! Alex, are you okay?"

"My brother!" The boy is on the ground now, seemingly in a daze. "You have to help me find him! Please!"

The girls make eye contact above his head. "Isn't his brother-" Maria shuts up after a small shake of the head from Eliza.

"Come on, Alex." She smiles warmly at him, hoping whichever version of him this is trusted her enough to let her help him. "Let’s get you warm."

"Please, ma'am. I need him! I lost him in the hurricane and now-"

"We'll find him," Maria blurts. "Promise."

He nods and they manage to help him up and back into their side of the building. Eliza sends a glance back to Maria, checking she's okay. The girl in question just shakes her head and continues helping the confused guy into the elevator.

When they finally get him into Eliza's dorm, they manage to get him to drink some water and lie down. "Just get some rest, Al," Maria says as she lays him down. "It'll be better when you wake up." He nods and quickly falls asleep with both girls next to him. They tiptoe out of the room.

"What do you think happened?" The freshman asks.

"Uh, trauma response." Eliza looks tired as she wipes her face and walks towards the kitchen, away from the other girl. "The storm, probably. This is my fault."

Maria looks at her. "It's not your fault. He chose to go in the rain."

"Because he was chasing me."

"Because you found out about me."

Eliza turns and seems to interrogate her with a piercing look. The younger girl sits still, unsure what to do. Eliza comes back from the kitchen with a pack of ice. Gently, she takes her friend's foot and places the ice on her ankle. "This isn't your fault."

"And it isn’t yours." She nods and they seem content to just sit in silence before Maria jumps up in realisation.

"What's wrong?"

She sighs. "James. I have to get back."

"You've got my key?" The girl nods and holds it up. "And you won't get caught with it?"

She smiles. "I've done this before." She nods her head slightly towards Alex. "Remember?"

Eliza looks down and Maria away. Anywhere but at each other.

"Sorry." "It's fine. It's the truth, right?" Before she can answer, Eliza is helping her up. "I'll walk you."

"No, it's okay. It's really too much with the ice and this cardigan and helping me and-"

"If you don't want me to, that's fine as well." "It's not that! I just..."

She sees the warm smile on the older girl's face and it sends flutters through her body. "I would love the help, actually, thank you."

The ice seems to have helped, Eliza notes, because she can walk faster now and the pain in her face is less so that before.

"How does he know you're coming back here? How'd he even get in?"

Maria opts to only answer one of the questions. "He has a key."

"Maria."

The girl turns to face her, slowing them down drastically. Maybe her intention from the start. "Where else am I gonna go?"

"My place," Eliza says and Maria does her best not to tear up.

They get to the end of the hallway and, before either can knock, the door swings open. She quickly disconnects from the older girl which startles her but she keeps her cool.

"Ri-Ri!" James calls pulling her into a tight hug. Very tight, Eliza notices.

She plays along. "Jamesy, hey." Eliza studies the man in front of her and wonders how he doesn’t feel shame. With a moustache like that, she certainly would.

"I couldn't find you, so I just came to your dorm. I hope that's okay." He asks her, lying through his filthy teeth. Well, Eliza assumes they're filthy. She hasn't really taken a good luck a his dental hygiene but she can only assume it's appalling.

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because there he stands on his pedestal, playing the part of the loving partner so awfully that it's painful. She could certainly do a much better job, _wait_. 

"Lizzy?" Maria calls cautiously.

She stops staring into space, which happens to be the space in front of James' face. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, she's fine," James smirks. "She's probably just admiring the view." Eliza wants to punch him in his smug face. "Careful, babes. She might be trying to steal me from you."

Maria and Eliza both force out a harsh laugh. He laughs with them, jolting his girlfriend's body and making her land on her bad ankle. She winces harshly.

Before she knows what she's doing, Eliza is back at Maria's side. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine." James tugs her again.

"Funny. I don't remember asking you."

"What's your deal? A minute ago you were all over this."

"The thought makes me wanna hurl."

"Eliza," Maria warns her.

"Baby, if you’re jealous, just say so." He smirks.

"Over my dead body."

He snarls. "If that's what you want."

"James," Maria speaks again.

"What did you tell her?" James demands pulling her closer, _tighter_ towards him. 

"I told her how I hurt my foot. On my own."

He leans in so they were practically nose to nose. "And how was that?" 

"I- uh- well-"

"Oh yeah, on the swings, right?"

Maria pulls her eyes away from the man looming over her and back to Eliza. The sophomore gives the slightest hint of a nod and she understands. "Mhm. Yeah. Remember, Jamie? When we wanted to see who could jump off the highest and I fell?" 

He looks between the two. "...Yeah. I remember now." His eyes slide back to Eliza. "Well, thanks for delivering my package." He shakes Maria slightly and laughs and she uncomfortably joins in. Eliza doesn't. She simply stares. "We better go. We've got a lot to talk about, it seems." Maria's eyes seem to zone out for a second and when she comes back she looks terrified. It's barely noticeable.

"God, M! I totally forgot! You left your... stuff at mine last time you came!"

"I did? Yes! I did. Can I just dash back and grab it please?"

He looks between them before saying. "Yeah, I'll come too."

"Actually, we'll be busy."

"Well-"

"You wouldn't like it there, baby. We have to... change a... tampon."

"I'm sorry?"

Eliza nods. "And I can't bring a guy to my dorm." 

"It's not-"

"I've got a boyfriend, you see. He's quite large, physically. And he's got friends over. They wanted to come by after the gym. For their protein shakes." And although she has no idea how it works, he nods and lets go of her.

She shifts over to Eliza and she helps her walk past her door and down a random corridor until they're out of site. She peeks back to check if he's gone back inside. When she sees the coast is clear she helps Maria stand and they hobble back into her's dorm. 

"Why did you do that? He'll look for us, you know." 

"I couldn't just throw you into the lion's den."

"I could handle it." 

"You were terrified."

"I was fine!"

Eliza sighs. "Look. I know it's hard. And I understand if you don't wanna be here. But please don't go back to him. Please."

The girl turns her head towards the ground and nods. "Okay." 

They sit on the couch, basking in each other's presence until they hear Alex trodding out of his room.

"You okay?" Eliza asks.

He nods and sits next to her on the sofa, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Sorry you guys had to see me like that."

"It's okay." Maria says. "It's warranted. The storm's almost over."

He smiles. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." 

"I'll make cocoa." Eliza smiles. 

"I'll help." Alex volunteers. 

"I'll sit and watch, I guess."

"You can help, you know," Alex points out, smiling. 

Maria smirks. "I know." 

Eliza laughs and Maria feels high at the sound. 

The cocoa is made rather quickly, humming as they go. They finally sit down on the couch, Maria next to Eliza and leaning her head on her shoulder with Alex sat on the floor below them, leaning against Eliza's legs. 

"I'm sorry." They all say. 

They look at each other, smiling, and Alex chuckles, briefly amused. 

"It's my fault," Alex admits and they both nod. "Hey, you weren’t supposed to agree." Eliza kicks him in the back.

"It's all of our fault," Maria says, "except Lizzy, she's just innocent here."

Alex rolls his eyes. "Whatever." 

It's Maria who kicks him then. "Shut up." They laugh at him and he pouts. 

"I always date the mean ones." 

Eliza taps his head. "Alex?" 

"Hm?" 

"Shut up."

They laugh again and Eliza snorts so they laugh harder. 

So hard they almost don't hear the persistent banging on the door.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhanger-
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I literally have no excuse except i wanted to make it perfect.
> 
> Yes ik it changes tenses. its supposed to be like that but idk if it got the point across that that it's the past and then the present
> 
> anyway hope u liked, bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. This is probably gonna be a two-shot. Maybe a three.


End file.
